Maybe Meeting His Parents Won't Be All That Bad
by littlemonalisaliar
Summary: Since that Saturday that changed them all Brian and Claire have been happily dating, but Brian fears their relationship won't last long unless Claire meets his parents- and even that could have terrible consequences! What will Claire do when he asks her? Read and find out! Oneshot that may turn into a chaptered story all depending on my reviews! R&R my darlings!


** Hello, my lovlies! As promised I have written a oneshot about a couple from my fanfiction Maybe Brainiac's Aren't All That Bad. This first one is about Brian and Claire and if it gets enough feedback (positive or negative!) I will give it another chapter! So I hope you all enjoy this short little oneshot with cuteness and things. So, read on, my darlings!**

Claire and Brian were sitting under a tree in the courtyard, eating their lunch. Claire was

laying on her back and staring up at the tree branches as she ate the apple Brian had given her from his own lunch. Brian was watching her from where he sat, leaning against the tree, trigonometry book in his lap with a pencil in his right hand and a bologna sandwich in the other. He was looking at her and admiring the way her hair was fanned out underneath her head and how the sections of her hair that were touched by the sunlight were bright like a shiny penny. He thought she looked beautiful just laying there and enjoying the shade as she ate her apple.

Finally, he took a deep breath and as he stared down at his trigonometry textbook he nonchalantly said, "I think you should meet my parents." He tried saying it like it was just a passing thought to him and not as if it had kept him awake for the past few nights thinking about it. He was very serious about Claire and their relationship and knew that if he didn't have his parents approval about her their relationship wouldn't go far.

Claire turned her head so she could look at him. After a moment he looked up at her and watched her silently sit up and think about what he said. A leaf had stuck itself in a tangle of her hair. He gave a small smile at her obliviousness to it.

"Really?" she finally asked.

Brian nodded. "Mm-hm."

"And how do... how do you think it would go?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yeah, I want the truth."

"I think it'll be a disaster."

Claire chuckled and craned her head up to look at the tree branches again. The leaf continued to dangle from her hair. "Well, that's great." She chucked the apple core away from her.

Brian laughed too and reached out to her. "Hey, come here."

She looked over at him and crawled closer. "What?"

"You've got a..." he leaned forward so he could pull the leaf from her hair and was successful in getting it out. He showed it to her. "A leaf in your hair." He let it drop back to the ground.

Claire chuckled in embarrassment. "Oh, great."

Brian smiled and brushed the redhead's hair back from her face. "'S'okay..." He told her and leaned in to kiss her. Claire happily kissed him back and cupped one of his cheeks during it. Once it was finished Brian leaned back but kept his hand on the back of her neck. "I do really want you to meet them though, okay?" Claire nodded. "No matter how it goes I-I _need_ you to meet them. It's important to me."

Claire nodded again. "I understand..." She lightly rubbed the corner of his mouth with the pad of her thumb and looked down. "Do you... think they would like me?" She looked back up at him and chuckled nervously.

"I'm... not exactly sure about that." Claire's mouth hung open in silent shock and Brian rushed forward. "Well, you know, because of- you know how controlling they are and how demanding they are about my grades and that I only focus on school!"

"Well, do they even know about me?" Claire shot at the boy.

"Of course they know..." Brian softly answered, thinking back to the kiss they shared outside the school on that Saturday that changed them all. Brian's father had been watching and Brian had been hounded with questions afterwards. "You're not exactly a topic of conversation round the dinner table... _I_ think they just don't like to think about it... but that's because they haven't met you yet! I think if they did... we would seem more _real_, ya know?" Claire squinted her eyes at him and looked away, not sure how she felt about his answer. Brian chuckled nervously, "I'm not explaining this very well am I?"

Claire rolled her eyes a bit. "No, not really."

"Well, just... just come meet them, please? I really wanna see how it goes. This could really cause a turning point in our relationship."

Claire finally turned back to Brian with her eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"Yeah," Brian bit his lip with a smile at her expression.

Claire studied the ground for a moment then looked back up at him. With a sigh she mumbled, "Alright..."

The bell rang and Brian beamed, "Yes! Okay, this will all be good, I promise." He got up on his knees and held her face in his hands, kissing her firmly before gathering up his stuff and standing up.

Claire smiled and stood too, grabbing her bag from where it was leaning against the tree and looped her arm through the strap. The couple linked hands and began walking to the door that would take them back into the building.

"Say it does goes terrible, okay? Like, your parents don't like me and don't want you seeing me anymore... we would still stay together, right?"

Brian looked at her in confusion and shook his head. "You ask the most rhetorical questions sometimes, ya know?"

Claire smiled to herself. She guessed she did.

**So, love it? Hate it? Give me reviews! I might just write another where she actually meets his parents! But it all depends on you! So send me some feedback!**

**(whoa I sounded like a game show host or something for a second there) **

**Vale, my darlings!**


End file.
